Carts are a primary device for storing and transporting components or other objects. Since there are all sorts of different components that vary greatly in size and shape, there are also a great variety of carts available having different sizes and configurations intended to meet different component size and shape requirements. Generally, as components become larger and require more specific mounting methods, a cart intended to store and transport the larger components becomes proportionately larger and bulkier, and the cart also tends to be more specialized thereby limiting its use for components other than the components for which it is intended. Such larger carts also have limited maneuverability and take up a larger amount of space in storage areas both during and between uses.
Platform carts, which are sometimes referred to as platform trucks, are widely used due to their ability to store a variety of components. Platform carts come in a variety of sizes and configurations including basic flat platform carts, panel movers, deep retaining wall platform trucks, folding handle platform trucks, bar cradle trucks, bar and pipe trucks, luggage trucks, and the like and are typically ‘general purpose’ in that they are not designed for specific components although they may have certain features useful for certain types of components. For example, such carts may include uprights to support sheets of paneling or plywood, cradles for holding different sizes of piping, etc. but are not designed for a specific size of paneling or plywood, size of piping, etc. Generally, the components stored and transported in such platform carts merely sit at rest atop the platform and, for certain carts, may lean against an upright or be otherwise constrained by a retaining wall, a cradle, posts, etc. But, such carts typically provide no method for any specialized mounting or capturing of specific components to include sensitive components.
In order to reliably store and transport specific components, custom carts must be designed and manufactured that meet mounting requirements of the specific components. Custom designed carts tend to be costly and their specialized characteristics can result in a large number of custom carts that collectively require a significant amount of storage space.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved cart for storage and transport of components.